


Carnivora

by firecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bathing/Washing, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls, First Time, Forest Sex, Fur Kink, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Canon, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, dog pack, get help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Loki & Thor loved pranking Sif, and one day they went too far. They didn't realize that she knew transformation magic. Now what were they going to do with their new fur and ears and tails?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Mild Heart Attack 2020: Short Treats Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



> Loved your prompts! Thought you wouldn't mind if I combined a couple of them. 😸
> 
> Set pre-canon. Thor, Loki, & Sif are the equivalent of humans aged 19–20. Loki has not yet learned shapeshifting magic.

Loki hadn’t realized the extent of Sif’s skill with magic, and he wasn’t happy about it. 

She’d always excelled as a fighter. He’d come to accept that in a fair fight, she could best him with one hand tied behind her back. But it was just not fair that she’d now gotten the better of him magically as well. 

All right, he shouldn’t have provoked her. But she was so fun to tease, because she took everything so seriously. And in the past, all he’d had to endure in retaliation was a good thumping. He didn’t mind that. He even enjoyed it a little, he admitted to himself. 

He’d even managed to drag Thor in on this particular prank. 

Thor was usually gentle with Sif, because he felt uncomfortable with her crush on him. And because Thor and Sif were well matched in combat, such that contests between them could end up doing real injury if they lost their tempers and took it too far. 

But Loki had caught Thor in a moment of weakness. 

Well, Sif was making him pay for it now.

And in such a humiliating way! 

He stood naked in front of the mirror in his chamber and glared at the gray and black fur covering his body. The flexible ears atop his head. The whiskers. 

His long, striped tail lashed in annoyance. 

He threw on a hooded robe and headed off to find help.

~~~

Loki figured it was too much to hope that Frigga would be sympathetic.

But he hadn’t expected her to _laugh her head off_ for five minutes straight.

Or to refuse to help him.

“You’re a grown man, Loki. Still a young one, but it’s time you started dealing with the consequences of your actions. I won’t always be around to rescue you, you know.”

Loki’s tail lashed and his ears tucked back against his head. An extra annoyance of this form — those parts of him seemed to express his emotions whether he wanted them to or not. He wouldn’t be engaging in any of the wagering games he enjoyed in this body, that was for sure. 

“But it’s not fair,” he cried. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me you were teaching Sif magic?” 

“You never asked.”

Loki scowled. He had to admit he’d walked straight into that one. “You never asked” was one of his go-to defenses for mischief he got into. 

Loki opened his mouth to say something he was likely to regret. But he didn’t speak, because from outside the door to Frigga’s chamber there came a great deal of stamping and huffing.

Frigga waved her hand, dismissing the locking spell on the door. The maker of the commotion burst in.

Loki’s mouth remained open, now in surprise.

Unlike Loki, Thor hadn’t bothered to put on a covering before seeking out Frigga’s chamber. He wore only a pair of boxers. He must have cut a hole in the back of them, because a muscular tail with long, feathery yellow fur protruded from it.

The parts of his body Loki could see were covered in similar fur, long and silky, like the Huntsman’s bird dogs. The ears on top of his head flopped over, the tips tickling his temples. 

Two reactions warred in Loki’s mind.

He wanted to laugh.

And he wanted to get his hands in Thor’s fur. Stroke the ears, which he just knew were buttery-soft and sensitive. 

Thor was staring at Loki, too. His new face with its long muzzle and black nose was less flexible and readable than his usual face, but Loki could see the same two reactions struggling for dominance within him. 

Loki had noticed his attraction to Thor growing for a while. But he’d mostly ignored it. If Thor had been an underling, Loki would certainly have had him. Very few people refused Loki’s sexual overtures. But his own brother? For all that Loki liked breaking rules, breaking that rule seemed like a bridge too far. And it couldn’t be quick and anonymous like his dalliances with underlings. Adding a sexual component to his relationship with Thor, with its mixture of grudging admiration, rivalry, and frequent mistrust, would complicate things more than Loki wished to deal with.

Or so he had thought up to now. But seeing Thor like this? 

“How nice of both my sons to visit,” said Frigga, interrupting Loki’s thoughts and the stare between the two brothers. “To what do I owe the honor, Thor?”

Thor tore his gaze away from Loki. He gestured at his furry self. “This!” he said. His voice was rougher than usual. 

“And?” Frigga said coolly.

“Fix it, Mother!” Thor growled. Yes, he really growled. He turned to Loki again. “My first thought was that _you_ had done it. But—apparently not.”

“We are both receiving the just fruits of our malign behavior toward the noble Lady Sif,” Loki informed Thor, as if he hadn’t been complaining bitterly about the unfairness of it all five minutes ago. 

“What? Sif knows _magic?”_

“As much of a surprise to me as to you, I assure you, Brother,” said Loki drily, with a sidelong glance at Frigga, who was still struggling to keep a straight face. “Apparently our esteemed Mother saw a talent in her, as she did in me. And, well, a little bit in you as well.”

Thor bared his teeth, and Loki’s whiskers twitched in amusement. He knew Thor hated being reminded that Loki’s magic skills were better than his. 

“Boys,” said Frigga warningly.

“We are not _boys_ any longer, Mother!” barked Thor. 

“No indeed,” said Frigga. “But I thought ‘cats and dogs’ would be rubbing it in too much.”

Thor growled. Loki opened his mouth to scoff, but a hiss came out instead. Ooh, now _that_ was annoying.

“As I told your brother,” Frigga said, “I’m not sailing to your rescue this time. You got yourselves into this, and you’ll have to get yourselves out of it again. Now be off with the both of you, before I call the palace zookeeper.”

She turned her back. But her shoulders were shaking slightly.

Loki and Thor skulked off. As they passed a half-hidden alcove, each independently made for it. 

In the alcove, Thor sat down on the floor, panting with defeat. He bent over and tried to scratch behind his ear with his foot. He caught himself and straightened up with an oath. 

Loki found his own ears had involuntarily swiveled forward as he watched Thor perform this maneuver. “I had no idea you were so flexible, Brother,” said Loki. 

“It’s hardly the moment for flirting, Loki,” remonstrated Thor. “How are we going to undo this spell? Can you counter it?”

“Countering another sorcerer’s spell is some of the most difficult magic there is,” Loki informed him. “I dare not risk it. It can backfire most spectacularly. For all that being part _Carnivora_ is annoying, it’s less bad than being part _Octopoda,_ or being trapped inside a boulder, or…”

“I get the point,” grumbled Thor. “What if we find Sif and beat it out of her?”

Loki heard a melodic chuckle from behind him. Before he knew what was happening to him, he leapt six feet straight into the air, twisting his body at the same time, and came down on all fours. His tail was pointing straight up into the air and it felt bizarrely tingly. He glanced back and saw that it had puffed out like a bottle brush. 

Thor had also dropped to all fours, and was leaning forward over his stiff arms, his teeth bared and his ears pulled back.

Sif broke into loud guffaws of laughter. 

“I had no idea the spell would work _this_ well,” she squeezed out amidst her giggles. “I thought maybe you’d get a tail, or a little fur on your chest, or a sudden craving for cream, but this!” She laughed so hard she fell to her knees. 

Thor leapt at her, his mouth open for a bite. Only to end up on his back, one of Sif’s hands around his muzzle, the other perilously close to what lay under his boxers.

“I see you forget, Thor, that I’m the Mistress of the War Dogs,” she said, amusement still in her voice, but threat coloring it as well. She turned to Loki. “Loki is smarter than you. He knew better than to try something with me. Partly, I’m sure, because he has more memories than you of being on his back with the point of my sword at his throat.”

Thor’s growl was muffled by Sif’s hand clamped around his muzzle. 

“I understand why you find this amusing, Sif,” said Loki. He had managed to mostly calm his tail, although it felt like it had taken individual attention to each hair follicle. “I commend your skill in magic. And I apologize sincerely for taking our pranking too far.”

Sif looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“A pretty speech, Silvertongue,” she said. “From a pretty kitty. I’m tempted to put a pink bow around your neck with a little bell on it.”

Loki shuddered with embarrassment and suddenly found himself frantically licking the back of his hand. He shivered with surprise when he felt the barbs on his tongue rasping over the fur there. He put his hand behind his back with a subvocal curse, but he caught Sif’s snicker. 

“Pray tell me,” he said, “What do we need to do to earn our way back to our original bodies?”

“Three things,” said Sif. “You, Loki, have already done one of them.”

Thor struggled in Sif’s grip.

“Assuming you mean my apology, I believe Thor wishes to render his own,” Loki suggested.

Sif let go of Thor’s muzzle.

“I’m sorry for the pranking too, Sif,” panted Thor. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

Sif let go of Thor and got up. Thor rolled over and came to sitting on his haunches, his hands on his thighs.

“Thor has now done two of them,” Sif said, standing over them.

“I also promise to stop pranking you, Sif,” said Loki. It hurt. He knew it hurt him more than Thor. Pranking was part of his very identity, where to Thor it was just a bit of fun. He felt truly subjugated. His fur itched all over his body and he longed to slink back to his room to give himself a good tongue bath. 

Sif inclined her head, as if she were a noble condescending to favor her subjects with her notice.

“Will you tell us the third thing?” Thor asked, a slight begging whine in his voice.

“Your bodies will return to their original form in a couple of days,” she said. “Under one condition.”

“What is the condition?” asked Loki.

“You need to want your original bodies back. But if you come to prefer these forms, you will remain in them.”

Thor laughed heartily. “Oh well. No chance of that!”

Loki worried.

Sif turned on her heel and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki made for the small wood near the palace, home to game animals some of the nobles liked to hunt. He settled himself in the crook of a tree there after his meal and began to clean himself.

He’d abandoned the robe beside the entrance to the wood, then quickly moved off the trail into the understory. He had no wish to be seen. He only wanted to be alone and to hunt and climb. 

It had been thrilling coming to know his new body. He hadn’t expected to have such skill at jumping and climbing. He enjoyed how powerful his legs were, and how keen his vision, so he was able to gauge perfectly the distance from one tree branch to the next. He loved the liquidity of movement that came effortlessly to him now. The stalking gait he’d perfected in his human form seemed clumsy in comparison. 

The breezes constantly brought rich scents to his nostrils. And his ears could pick up the slighest sounds — the peeps of fledglings in a nest hundreds of feet away. The slither of a snake in the leaves coating the forest floor.

He carefully cleaned his face, licking his hand and smoothing it across the soft fur around his muzzle. He would sleep in the tree tonight. Then tomorrow he would look for a clearing he knew, deep in the wood, and have a lovely nap in the sunshine.

As he dozed off, he wondered what Thor was doing. Remembered the long, silky fur. The buttery-soft ears. Imagined rubbing his cheek against Thor’s muscular thighs. His cock began to stiffen and he reached down to stroke it.

He almost fell off the tree branch in surprise when he touched it and felt the prickly barbs coating it, similar to the ones on his tongue but larger.

~~~

The sunlight against Loki’s back, as he lay concealed at the edge of the clearing, was delicious. The heat soaking into his fur felt so rich, like bathing in chocolate, or being massaged by half a dozen people at once. His eyes were closed, but his mind remained alert to the sounds, the scents of the wood. In all the centuries he’d been alive, he’d rarely felt so peaceful. 

He was jolted alert by the sound of many dogs barking and heading his way.

Loki jumped up, his tail stiff and bristly. He was up the nearest tree in seconds, where he crouched and listened to the approaching beasts. 

Then he heard Thor’s voice in the throng.

“Woo! You’ve got the scent now,” Thor bayed, as the pack of dogs thundered nearer. 

Loki realized what had happened. They had found the robe he’d abandoned and were tracking his scent. He didn’t think Thor meant him harm. But he had no idea what the rest of the dogs might think of him. And so he stayed hidden. 

They burst into the clearing, a dozen dogs of all sizes and shapes — not Sif’s war dogs, or the Huntsman’s pack of hounds, but the mongrels that skulked around the palace, living on what they could steal from the kitchens or cajole from naïve guests. 

Thor was among them. His long yellow fur was tangled and full of brambles. His eye was wild. His mouth was open, tongue hanging out, an expression of utter glee on his face. 

He stood still in the center of the clearing and sniffed the air.

“Loki, I can smell you. I know you’re here. _Come out!”_ he howled.

“Send the dogs away first!” hissed Loki. 

The dogs heard him. They surrounded his tree, jumping and barking, their mouths open and slavering. Loki could practically feel their desire to grasp his neck between their teeth and _shake._

He leapt to another tree, climbed higher — until he felt the branches creaking and swaying in protest at his weight. He knew the dogs couldn’t get at him, but he was seized with the desperate urge to be as far away from them as possible. His teeth were bared in a rictus and he hissed ferociously. 

Thor turned on the dogs now. Growling, he rushed at them. “Fun’s over. Be off! Go back to your palace scraps!” Falling to all fours, he nipped at the flanks of the dogs within reach, sending them scurrying away, yipping. Soon they had all fled.

Thor sat on his haunches at the foot of the tree Loki had taken shelter in.

“Come down from there, Brother,” he demanded. 

Loki cautiously descended, stopping at a branch just out of reach of Thor.

“Why in the name of Valhalla did you set all those curs after me?” he demanded. The fur on his back was still bristling.

“I didn’t. I just fell in with them and we were running about,” said Thor, panting with mirth. “It was their idea to track you when we came upon your robe. Come down, now, Loki. They’re gone and I’m not going to hurt you. We poor bespelled brothers should stick together.”

Loki leapt down at last. Thor approached, looking as if he would embrace him. But Loki cringed away in disgust.

“Ew, you smell like _dog,”_ he complained. “And look at your fur! Covered in brambles. I’m not going to touch you until you clean up.”

He expected Thor to be embarrassed at his reaction, but Thor just opened his muzzle in a big, canine grin. “You’re right, Loki! Let’s go to the stream and you can join me in a nice swim.”

“I’ll come to the stream with you, Brother, but don’t even _think_ about trying to get me into the water,” Loki responded with a shudder. 

“Even if there are fish in it?” Thor asked.

“Well. _Maybe.”_

~~~

The bank of the stream was sunny and warm like the clearing, but with the added pleasure of the burbling water. Thor panted happily as he swam in it, and ran about on the bank, bringing sticks to Loki, who would roll his eyes and throw the sticks into the water for Thor to chase. At least he was looking cleaner.

Loki finished his fish, then settled down on his haunches to clean his muzzle. A shadow fell over him. He glanced up and saw Thor standing above him. A drop of saliva fell from his jaw onto Loki’s forehead. Loki shuddered and his ears went back.

“Can I help you with that?” Thor said. He dropped to all fours and his big blue eyes stared into Loki’s face. 

“Cleaning my face? With your big drooly dog tongue? I should think not!” snapped Loki. 

“Will you help me, then? I still have some brambles caught in my fur.”

Loki left off cleaning himself and gazed at his brother as he had not in all the years they’d grown up together. 

Thor’s expression was almost always contented and warm, but in his current form, it radiated so much affection and hope that it made Loki ache to look at him. He wished he could creep inside Thor’s skin so he could feel it for himself. Failing that, he wanted to be cuddled as close as possible next to that warmth, make Thor into his own personal sunbeam.

He’d never told Thor about wanting to be close to him like that. Truth be told, he’d never felt it as keenly as at this moment.

He reached up to touch Thor’s floppy ear. It was just as buttery-soft as he’d imagined it would be. His claws extended from the tips of his fingers and he scratched gently.

Thor let out a huffing sigh of pleasure and leaned into Loki’s fingers.

Loki tried to resist the urge, but he failed, and a moment later, he was rubbing his cheek against Thor’s muzzle. A spot on his cheek tingled as he touched it to his brother’s face. The spot itched slightly and he just wanted to keep on rubbing…rubbing…

“Oh _Loki,”_ sighed Thor. He was trembling a little. 

Then Loki remembered that Thor had asked for his help. He pushed gently between Thor’s shoulder blades and his brother stretched out on the ground, on his belly. He folded his arms and laid his head on them, panting softly. 

Loki straddled Thor, sitting on his ass. Thor’s tail was between Loki’s legs, and it swished back and forth slowly as Loki began picking burrs out of Thor’s fur, then soothing the irritated skin with his tongue. Thor’s fur was long and stuck annoyingly to Loki’s tongue, but he persisted, periodically raising his head to swipe away a thorn or seed that he had loosened. 

Thor’s tail was awakening Loki’s cock. There was a soft rasping sound as the barbs brushed against the fur of the tail. 

“Loki?” Thor said. “What’s wrong with your—“

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Loki huffed, for all that he had had exactly the same thought the first time he’d touched it. “Haven’t you ever seen a tomcat’s penis?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

“Well, it’s barbed.”

“Barbed! And you—“ Thor flipped over, dislodging Loki onto the ground on his back. He yanked Loki’s legs apart. 

Loki lay very, very still.

Thor inspected it closely, touched it with the tip of his finger, then gently petted it backwards and forwards with his palm, watching the barbs flex. 

Loki mewled.

Finally Thor wrapped his hand around it and squeezed. 

Loki hissed. His hips jerked, thrusting his cock against Thor’s hand.

“Oh! They aren’t that sharp,” said Thor. “But I bet they are _very_ stimulating.”

He kept on stroking, mesmerized.

“Thor! Have mercy, Brother!” Loki cried. The way the barbs flexed against Thor’s hand was like nothing he’d ever experienced. It was _wildly_ arousing. No wonder cats never mated for longer than a few seconds. 

Thor let go of Loki’s cock. But his face burned with hunger. 

“You told me you didn’t want my drooly dog tongue to touch you,” Thor said.

“By the Gods, Thor,” Loki hissed, not sure what he was begging for. 

“Did you mean that?” persisted Thor.

“If you’re offering to lick my cock, Thor, _fuck, yes. Please.”_

Loki lasted longer than a few seconds, as Thor’s big dog tongue bathed his cock. But not that much longer. 

After he came, Thor kept on licking him until he was clean again. The fur between Loki’s legs and on his belly was wet in a way that he knew instinctively no actual cat would tolerate. But he could only lie on his back, stunned by the explosion of pleasure he’d experienced. 

He had no idea how much of it was from the way his new body worked, the way Thor’s new tongue worked, or the satisfaction of fulfilling a long-held, hidden desire for his brother.

Thor rolled onto his stomach again and came to rest alongside Loki, gazing at him with those big blue eyes. 

“Did that feel good?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You big oaf, of course it did.” 

Thor panted with amusement. “That’s my brother, the Silvertongue.”

“Shut up,” growled Loki. But he hitched himself closer to Thor and began washing his muzzle, working his way up toward the sensitive ear.

Thor seemed to melt into the forest floor. He made little huffing sounds of pleasure. 

“My brother’s big, muscular, dog tongue. All over my cock,” whispered Loki. “Lapping at it…so hot and wet against those exquisitely sensitive barbs.” He growled low in his throat. “By the Gates of Valhalla, Thor. I shall remember it for millennia.” 

He began licking around the base of Thor’s soft, floppy ear, his tongue making a small rasping sound.

“Loki... _Gods.”_ Thor shivered all over and let out a growl. He rolled onto his back. 

Loki saw his teasing had awakened Thor’s cock. The cherry-red tip poked out from the fur covered sheath. He wanted to put it in his mouth, but he was worried his tongue would hurt it. He brushed the back of his hand against it instead. 

Thor growled his name, thrusting against his hand.

“It rather feels we are rushing things a bit,” mused Loki, continuing to caress Thor. “Courtship usually involves a few days or weeks of dining, walking together in the gardens, taking in a play or two, before...”

“Before I fill up your ass and knot you and come in you for the next few hours, you mean?” Thor rumbled. 

“That’s exactly what I mean,” said Loki, straddling Thor again, so that the parts in question were aligned. He placed his hands flat on Thor’s chest. Lowering his mouth to Thor’s ear again, he whispered, “Breed your cat-bitch, you stud.”

Thor didn’t have to be told twice. 

The slender pink cock wasn’t difficult to accommodate at first. But then it began to grow. And grow. Longer. Wider. _Wider._ The bigger it grew, the harder Loki clenched down on it. Until the hard bulb at the base was too big to be withdrawn. Thor was knotted inside him. 

Loki yowled loudly at the combined pain/pleasure of it. He was straddling Thor, on his knees, and all he could do was ride, all he could do was _take it,_ as Thor pumped against him, hard and fast, panting with the effort and the pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Thor stopped moving his hips, but Loki could still feel the huge cock throbbing inside him, each pulse filling him with more come. 

His own cock was rigid against his belly. Thor reached for it and began that gentle stroking, flexing the barbs against his hand. As Thor drew another orgasm from him, Loki threw his head back and howled, sounding like a dozen cat fights taking place at once. Thor joined him, howling like a wolf, and other canines nearby joined in, so the air was filled with their cries. 

Then they both fell silent, although the pleasure continued. Loki lay his chest against Thor’s. He concentrated on the pulsing of Thor’s cock inside him, and felt as if he’d come home, although he hadn’t traveled anywhere in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki awoke in Thor’s arms. They still lay by the stream, in a little nest they’d dug for themselves.

They had both resumed their human forms. 

Loki remembered what Sif had said about only returning to his human form if he preferred it. He wondered if she’d been speaking the truth, or just adding an extra serving of uncertainty to the trick she’d pulled on them.

Because, truth be told, Loki had preferred the feline form. The only difficulty was that it would be a struggle for him to be taken seriously at court if he wore it. And Loki was nothing if not ambitious.

Thor stirred. Loki kissed his cheek, stubbly now instead of furry. And, since their mouths were no longer incompatible for it, he leaned down and licked Thor’s lips, then slipped his tongue in, feeding on him slowly and deeply. 

That got him rolled to the earth under Thor’s muscular body, as Thor growled (a more human sound this time) and fiercely returned the kiss. 

Loki reached down and wrapped his hand around Thor’s cock. He groaned, wanting it in his hand and his mouth and his ass all at once. 

“Never mind, Loki, there will be time,” he muttered to himself. “Time to try it all.”

“What?” Thor rumbled. His hand enclosed Loki’s cock at that moment, and they both made appreciative noises. And then they were holding both of their cocks together, squeezing and stroking, and their movements were perfectly synchronized as if they’d been doing this with each other for years. Loki got that “I’ve come home” feeling again.

Finally they’d taken their fill of each other, at least for the next little while. They pondered getting back to the palace with only the one now-filthy robe between them. 

“I know,” said Thor. “I’ll wear the robe, and we can pretend you’re injured, you were attacked by a boar or something, and need help.”

_“I_ need help? What about you?” protested Loki.

“Shall we wrestle for it?” suggested Thor.

“If we do that we’ll end up fucking again,” Loki pointed out. “I’d rather have breakfast first. And I’m not in the mood for raw fish this morning.”

“OK, how about we draw straws?” asked Thor.

“That works.”

Thor had to play the one in need of help. Because no one draws straws against the God of Mischief, if they’re smart.

~~~

Loki was in his chambers, poring over a spellbook, when Thor found him that evening. 

Loki closed and locked the door with magic before they fell into each other’s arms. They still needed to work out how public this new aspect of their relationship was to be.

“So, Brother, I guess you preferred your man-form to your dog form,” Loki suggested as they lay in each other’s arms, sweaty and temporarily sated. “Since you changed back.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure I do,” admitted Thor. “There was something so freeing about it. But the rest of the palace...”

“...wouldn’t be able to handle it. I thought the same thing,” Loki told him.

“And I missed being able to kiss you,” Thor said, demonstrating. 

“How would you like to be able to take that form whenever you wished?” Loki asked.

“I would love it. But I’m not sure we could convince Sif to tell us the secret of the spell.”

“You’re right. She’ll never give it up willingly. All right, then. Be off with you,” said Loki, getting out of bed.

“What? You’re kicking me out? Why?”

“I have research to do,” said Loki, gesturing at the spell book.


End file.
